Turtle
|Race= Turtle |Date of birth=237 Before Age |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Address=NBI 8250012 B. |FamConnect= Future Turtle (alternate timeline counterpart) Master Roshi (best friend/companion) Son }} Turtle (ウミガメ) is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit. Overview He used to be just an ordinary loggerhead turtle, but became able to speak after living over many centuries with Master Roshi. His personality is strict and austere, exactly the opposite of Master Roshi's, and so he often acts as Roshi's chaperon.Daizenshuu 7, 1997 Biography Dragon Ball Meeting Goku & Bulma After a year of being lost while picking mushrooms, Turtle ended up in Skull Valley one morning where he met Goku and was almost mistaken for a rock. After Bulma gave him some sea water, Goku decided to take Turtle 100 miles on his back to return him to the sea. On the way he was going to be eaten by a Bear Thief but Goku defeated him very easily and continued on their way. When he got brought back, he went back to Kame House to get his owner, Master Roshi who rewarded Goku with the Flying Nimbus and Bulma with the three star Dragon Ball. Turtle saw Goku again when he came with Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Roshi but Turtle reminded Roshi that he accidentally threw it out and Roshi had to go and put the flames out himself. While Roshi trained Goku and Krillin, Turtle went on vacation. Returning from Vacation & Red Ribbon Army When Turtle returned from his vacation, Goku and Bulma were at Kame House awaiting a submarine that Krillin and Launch were currently using. Turtle was reunited with his lost son when Goku was catching fish during his wait. Shortly after Goku, Bulma and Krillin left, Captain Dark and his men come and try to take over the island. Turtle helps defeating them by making Launch sneeze and turn into her bad form, allowing her to defeat a muscular soldier who was going to shoot her. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin return, Launch's bad form steals the diamond they brought from the Pirate Cave and leaves the island. Soon, General Blue manages to make it on the island and ties everybody up, including Turtle, with magic ropes. Launch's good form comes back and saves the day when she releases Goku and he gets rid of the bomb. Turtle later joins everybody else when they attempt to help Goku fight off the Red Ribbon Army. When the gang gets to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, the army was already defeated by Goku. Later, Turtle attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament with Launch, Puar, Oolong and Bulma. Quest for the Bansho Fan When Goku and Chi-Chi visit Kame House to find info about the Bansho Fan, Turtle reads them how to make it in an old fantasy book written by Master Roshi. When reading, Turtle is seen wearing glasses. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Invasion Turtle is seen at Kame House with Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi when Goku arrives with Gohan. Little Gohan is seen riding on him happily, and witnesses Raditz inform Goku of his past and who he really is, and kidnaps Gohan, but is later defeated by Piccolo and Goku teaming up. A year later, he is seen with everybody else watching the fight against the Saiyans on television. Garlic Jr. Saga In the episode "Krillin's Proposal", Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday at Kame House with Roshi, Krillin, Maron, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Android Saga Turtle defends Maron from two males who arrived at Roshi's Island and tried to take advantage of her. Turtle beats both of them up using martial arts. Maron tries to thank him by kissing him but Turtle hides his head in his shell because he doesn't want to be distrusting to Krillin. However, this upsets Maron and she leaves the island, much to Turtle's shock. Buu Saga Turtle is seen at Kame House with Master Roshi when Gohan tells Krillin about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. It is likely that Turtle was killed when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, but was revived when Dende wished for everyone on Earth to be revived by Porunga. Near the end of the Buu Saga, Turtle appears at Bulma's party. He is later seen at Mr. Satan's party in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Dragon Ball GT Turtle is one of the few characters that Goku bids farewell to after departing with Shenron. Power Turtle's power level is 0.001 early in Dragon Ball Z, as reveled when Bulma tests Raditz's scouter in the Vegeta Saga. His power level appears to have changed in a later filler episode, in which Turtle easily fends off a pair of young men to protect Maron. Since a human is previously shown to have a power level of 5, it is unlikely that Turtle would be able to defeat two apparently younger and fitter men if his power level were 0.001, meaning that either Turtle trained himself or was not showing his full power when Bulma originally scanned him. The latter possibility means that Turtle might have the ability to lower his power level when not in use. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga (vol.7, p.21), after stating to his troops that Squad B was defeated by an old man (Master Roshi) and a girl (Launch) at Kame House, General Blue says "And they didn't even have to unleash the Turtle!!" Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' Live-action Movie Turtle appears in the 1990 Korean adaption, Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. He is not played by an actor but instead a puppet with a voice actor. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gōri *Harmony Gold dub: Dan Woren *Ocean dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Most media), Chris Cason (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American dub: Herman López *Brazilian dub: Mario Jorge Montini, César Leitão (episode 139) *Catalan dub: Josep Maria Portillo Trivia *Goku rescuing Turtle and returning him to the sea is clearly a reference to Urashima Tarō's story (Bulma even makes an in-joke about it). *In the Japanese version he is called Umigame. An ongoing joke in early Dragon Ball sagas (and in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) is for Goku to call him Urigome (lit. "blockhead") by mistake. *At roughly 1000 years of age, Turtle is actually older than Master Roshi himself. **In the episode "Krillin's Proposal" in Dragon Ball Z, Turtle celebrates his 1000th birthday. In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, Turtle makes a comment that some members of his species can live to be 1000 years old and Krillin remarks "You're not even close to that old." *In the 10th anniversary special, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Turtle believes he is a tortoise instead of a sea turtle. He is mistaken since only turtles have flippers, a fact in the special which is pointed out by Bulma. Gallery pt-br:Tartaruga Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT